


At Least There's You

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki comes to me when I need him most</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least There's You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on my request fic, sorry it's taking so long. I really needed a comfort story and I haven't written one in a long time. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

I was tired and didn't feel like anything really, tears filled my eyes along with that all too familiar feeling of I don't feel like much.

I felt off, I missed Loki who I hadn't seen in a long time. Tears ran down my cheek again as I wondered where he was, I needed him so much.

I had gone to the bathroom briefly and when I got back there he was laying on my bed.

"Ta…oh Enchantress what's wrong? Are you not happy to see me? I know it has been too long though surely you know I wanted to be here with you" Loki said softly as I approached my bed.

 I sniffed and began to cry as he wrapped his arms around me. "I'm very happy to see you, I'm just not myself lately and I can't seem to shake it" I said in a quiet drained voice.

He kissed the top my head then gently, wiped my tears. "I am here my darling, I'm here so you don't have to feel alone anymore" Loki whispered.

"Thank you, I know Wolf  Eyes" I said quietly as I laid my head on his chest. "You look like you could use some rest my love, I'm so sorry you're going through this" Loki said caressing my hair.

"It's not your fault my Loki, I'm grateful I have you sweet Wolf Eyes, I'm so tired and at least there's you to keep me a float" I whispered.

"You are stronger than you know my Enchantress, you have helped me heal that alone makes you strong" he pointed out. "You helped yourself Loki, I just gave you the push" I said kissing his heart.

 "Never the less, I am grateful to you" Loki said tenderly. "I feel the same about you, I love you Loki" I said softly. "I love you too, sweet Enchantress" he whispered. Our lips connected in a soft kiss till we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
